


Faking it

by 5sos_cakehoodings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Calum, M/M, No Smut, Top Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sos_cakehoodings/pseuds/5sos_cakehoodings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Calums innocent to most but not to Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faking it

{Lukes p.0.v}  
Calum Hood the schools innocent little sweet hart. Everyone loves him and worships him. Especially me. We started off as me shamelessly flirting and him ignoring me. But then it was like some devil possessed him as he begged me to fuck him.  
To everyone else he is some innocent little boy clueless to sexual content. But to me he was a sexy little manipulative devil. He tricks everyone into thinking he is a flamboyant, shy, little virgin. But trust me the night I sneaked into his house he was not shy about anything.   
Right now its the last period of the day and Calum is in this class. But so is his stupid little group of jocks that chase after him and don’t allow me in like three feet of him.   
“Alright class today is partner work s-” I stop listening at that and turn to Calum already seeing him looking at me but all of the jocks are staring right at him. When I see everyone around me start to move I pat my lap signalling him to come over.   
“Hi Lukey.” He says loudly earning a few awws and jealous stares from the boys as he pulls a desk next to mine.   
“So what are we doing I mentally checked out of this class on the second day of school.” I said smirking at him knowing I was going to get yelled at.   
“For gods sake how do you have straight A’s all you do is fucking skip school, and you don’t even study.” He whispers to me.   
“OMG did Calum Hood just curse.” I whisper back mocking him.   
“Unless you don’t want to come over tonight I would recommend shutting up.” He says to me before putting his innocent act back on when two jocks sit right in front of us.   
“He Cal is this loser bothering you.” One says glaring at me.   
“I think you meant to say ‘we are jealous that Luke Hemmings get to fuck you and we don’t so we pretend you guys aren’t dating’.” I say while putting my hand on Calums thigh.   
“LUKEY you cant say that and you know we haven’t…well you know.” Calum says getting red in the face. I roll my eyes as he taps my hand telling me to move it.   
“Yah like he would ever let scum like you in his pants.” The stupid jocks add.   
“Hey don’t talk like that to him. You may be jealous but you cant speak like that to my boyfriend.” Calum says shyly looking down.   
“Sorry Cally w-”  
“Don’t call him that.” I say clenching my fists.   
“Why not he doesn’t seem to have problem with it?”   
“Cause you guys aren’t dating him and cute nicknames are only supposed to come out of my mouth.” I say to them standing up and grabbing Calums wrist pulling him and our desks to the far back corner of the room.   
“I swear to god Calum if I have to deal with them again I will just fuck you in front of everyone.” I whisper to Calum while starting on our homework.  
“I am sorry Luke come over tonight and ill let you fuck me as hard as you want.” Calum said while squeezing my bicep.   
“Fine that works.” I say.   
—–  
The rest of class was just working on our paper while subtly touching each other. After that I made my way to my motor cycle letting Calum jump on the back. I dropped him off at his house and went back to mine. I was seven when I got a call from Calum.   
“My mom just left for her night shift so you can come over now.” he tells me.  
“Finally.” I hang up on him and grab my keys running to my motorcycle.   
“Luke where are you going.” My mom says to me.  
“Probably to go have sex.” Ben my brother says.  
“Yup I’m going to Calums.” I say to them.  
“Hey don’t forget protection.” Jack says to me while patting my back and smirking.  
“Are his parents aware that you are coming over?” My mom asks me while sitting on the couch.   
“Nope. Goodbye!” I yell to them while slipping out the door.   
The ride to Calums is short because he lives like five minutes away. I park my motorcycle outside his neighbors house and go around to the back of the house. Luckily Calums room is the basement so all I have to do is slip into the window he leaves open for me.   
“Hey your here.” Calum says while walking out of the bathroom in just black boxers.   
“What no panties today?” I ask him while placing my keys on his well my side of his beds table.   
“Nope I woke up late so I really didn’t try.” He tells me while I take off my shirt and shoes. I feel him behind me as I place my shoes and socks next tot eh bed. I feel his tiny fingers start to pull up my shirt I lift my arms up so that he can take it off then turn to him.   
“Hey good looking.”I say while pushing him down so I am on top of him.   
“Shut up and start.” He tells me while attempting to unbutton my pants. When he finally gets it he pulls them down my thighs and i use my feet to pull them down the rest of the way and start making my ways to his lips.   
I lean in and kiss his lips. He puts his hands into my hair and starts to play with my hair. My hands work their way to his hips. Things move quickly from. Soon enough we are both completely naked and Calum is a moaning mess. I wont say anything else about the rest of the night but when we woke up in the mourning Calum could barley walk.   
“I swear to god Luke last night I let you do that on a school night.” Calum says while putting his clothing on.   
“Yup okay.” I say sarcastically to him.   
“I’m serious how do you expect me to ride on a motor cycle like this?”   
“I don’t know its your butt not mine.” I say earning a slap in the chest.   
“Give me your jacket.” He says holding his hand out to me. I pass it over to him seeing it go down to his mid thigh when he puts it on.   
“Well everyone is going to know now.” I say raising an eyebrow.   
“Good I’m done with this whole innocence thing.” He says waling by me.   
“About time.” I tell him while slapping his bum. He just gasped and slapped my shoulder.   
—–  
The end (Unedited)


End file.
